Sharpening can be used to partially correct blurry video. Video blurriness can be caused by a variety of factors, such as an improperly focused lens and scaling. Sharpening attempts to emphasize edges in the video picture.
There are several drawbacks that can occur when sharpening. For example, sharpening can also emphasize noise. Additionally, sharpening can inappropriately sharpen smooth color transitions. Additionally, sharpening can overemphasize edges.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.